


I Believe

by BeMySunFlower



Series: Happiness Begins (Parley fics) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley really loves Peter, M/M, Peter and Harley just love each other, Peter is a Virgin, Smut, cheesy fluff, very bad POV switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMySunFlower/pseuds/BeMySunFlower
Summary: When you hold me, it’s like heaven coming down.Peter and Harley’s first time





	I Believe

Peter was as awkward as he could possibly be, blush creeping his cheeks and could barely breathe as Harley stared at him with lust filled eyes while he was half naked. He’d seen all parts of Harley before, done more than just kiss, they’d been dating for 10 months now, but sex – well that was new found territory for him. It would be his first time, but he was grateful, because it was Harley. Even though that didn’t make Peter any less panicked. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, with his mouth, what the next step was, and how to go about using lube. He didn’t know anything, and he was ashamed that he never thought about watching porn online or researching so he could know.

Harley was staring at him, rubbing his arms in a soothing up and down motion that Peter wanted nothing more than to curl over and let Harley take the lead. Harley was patient with him, waiting and understanding, and Peter just really loved him for it.

“Hey, you know we don’t have to do anything else right? Just kissing you is enough for me always,” Harley spoke into the silent bedroom. Peter reached out his hand to slowly cup Harley’s cheek before leaning in carefully bending his body over the country boy, and kissing him swiftly.

“Harley, I want to. I really want to, but um…I just don’t want to do to…start.” Harley loved that Peter could open up to him like this, it wasn’t too long ago when Peter was scared to voice his concerns. So he pulled his boyfriend closer, just barely brushing his lips over Peter’s lips, before turning them so he was the one laying on the bed now. Harley pushed off the bed and unzipped his pants and pulled them off his body. He could feel Peter watch him as he was undressing, and decided to move his arms up his legs before stopping just above his belt buckle. Harley looked up at Peter silently asking permission, Peter picked up his hips and let Harley remove the piece of clothing. Peter took in just how beautiful Harley was, from his curly sandy brown hair, to his eyes, and the freckles along his nose that seemed to cover him all the way down to the little patch of hair poking out of his boxers. He was so lucky.

“Pete, babe, you’re going to have to stop staring at me, because I honestly can’t control myself no more,” Harley whined out before kissing down Peter’s stomach. “Then hurry up baby, because I want you, all of you.” Peter whispered out while gripping some of Harley’s curls in his hands. Harley kisses up Peter’s chest leaving small bites along his pecs.

“You got it darlin’, let me take care of you. No more holding back.” Harley said kissing him roughly on the lips, his hands entangling in Peter’s hair while Peter pulled him closer, needing him to be as close as possible. Peter could feel the hard on that Harley was having, could feel his as he continued to push his hips up in hopes for some friction to relieve his agony. It was like they finally found their rhythm and knew exactly what the other wanted, no more hesitation, and between wondering hands, and rough kisses being left all over their bodies, their boxers had came off.

The next thing he saw was Harley taking him fully in his mouth, grabbing the lube from the night stand, while Peter held his hips up letting Harley take his fingers and open him up slowly first entering one finger, then two, and then…

“Harls, please baby. I need more.”

Harley removed his mouth from Peter’s penis and kissed the remaining of pre cum that was left on the tip, before moving his body over Peter’s and slowly moving his arms to hold his weight.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to wear a condom?” Harley asked him. Peter shook his head, “I want to feel you, not some plastic rubber.” Peter pulled his legs around Harley’s waist, opening himself so Harley could get situated in between. “You let me know if I need to stop, or if you’re in pain.”

“Superhuman strength and healing remember.” Peter breathed

Harley chuckled, “Don’t remind me.”

Peter felt the fullness of Harley as he entered himself inside, slowly and as gently as he could, and he couldn’t describe the feelings he felt. He felt the pain, the anxiety in his chest, but overall he felt safe and secure with Harley. He wanted nothing more than just Harley…always.

“Harley, I need you to move faster.” He held Harley close as he began to move in and out of him, and soon all he could think about was the way they fit together, and how he was in pure bliss from feeling every inch of Harley inside of him. Not long after though, Peter felt both Harley and him start to get close, and soon he felt himself squirting on his chest, and Harley thrusting a few more before filling him on the inside. Harley kissed his lips once more then his cheek, as Peter tried to catch his breath from what just happened.

“I love you so much Harley.” Peter stated turning over so Harley was lying on the bed now with his head on the boy’s chest. Peter was content and couldn’t imagine his first time being any better.

“How do you feel?” Harley asked looking him in the eyes for anything that could scream regret, pain, guilt. He knew the first time was anything but the greatest sex imaginable and he needed to make sure he didn’t hurt Peter.

“I’m happy. Thank you for being my first. I couldn’t imagine it with anyone else.” Peter felt a bit of pain, and it lasted not that long like he heard. He knew they’ll get better, because he wanted this, and knew he was always going to want it now.

Harley nodded, but his mind was too much, he was so in love with Peter and yet he couldn’t stop the tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Was that too much? Did I do something wrong? Oh god, please don’t tell me you regret it.” Peter shot up in the bed worrying about what he could have possibly done to make Harley start crying.

“Woah , hey no.” Harley sat up with him with a panicked look on his face before grabbing Peter’s face into his hands. Damn it. He screwed up. “You did nothing wrong Peter, you were so good, and I loved every moment, and I love you.” Harley stressed before kissing Peter on his cheek.

“Then why do you look so pained.” Peter couldn’t help it, he was so happy a moment ago, and now he was back to being insecure and unsure of himself. Harley took a breath, and released Peter’s face, before ducking his so that his curls covered his eyes.

“Because you weren’t my first, and I so badly wish you were.” Peter didn’t expect that, and in truth yeah, he knew he wasn’t Harley’s first either. That was one of the main reasons why they decided to wait as long as they did. Peter knew that Harley didn’t want to rush this, and wanted to make sure this was it for the both of them before they went that extra step.

“Baby I’m so sorry,” Peter heard Harley mutter, he looked up at the boy and found gazing at him with tears in his eyes. “Pete, I’m sorry that I didn’t save myself for you. I’m so fucking lucky to have darlin’ like you in my life, who wants me, and I just wish this could be both our first times.” Peter looked at Harley before placing his arms around the boy and whispering, “You are my world, Harley. I’m happy because we both get to experience this together, because we love each other and that’s the important thing,” Peter pulled away to see Harley’s eyes shimmering with tears refusing to fall.

“I know we both have difficult pasts, and I know I can’t promise that it’ll be an easy present or future. I am Spider-man after all, but I love you, and you don’t have to worry about what’s happened in the past anymore. You have me, and I have you. I’m not worried or sad about it, because I get the best part of Harley Keener.” Harley loved Peter Parker so fucking much. Harley kissed Peter again, this time letting the few tears fall and wet both his and Peter’s cheeks. He had a horrible past, and he knew Peter did to. They found each other though, and that was the important thing.

“So Harley, as much as I love kissing you, I really want to keep doing what we were doing before.” Harley laughed, Peter was going to be the death of him. “Peter, are you going to ever let me out of this bed now?” Peter took a chance and slowly dipped his head so he was kissing Harley’s neck, Harley tilting to give him more space, and kissing down his collarbone. Peter looked up at Harley, “Nope.”

Oh yeah, Harley and Peter were going to get used to this fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is Kris, and I’m new to this site. Well not really, been reading fics on here since forever. MayWildFlowers I owe this to you for getting me hooked on these two precious boys.  
> Anyway, the story goes that I used to write fan fiction on another site, but stopped due to some trauma and life, so this is my first story in 8 years. It’s not good, the POVs go all over the place, and I truly don’t know why this is the topic I chose to write about. But I did, and it’s here. I’m promising myself to get back into writing, and mainly it’ll be in the Marvel universe. Especially since I will also be diverting from canon because my heart can’t handle it.
> 
> Leave any comments if you will 💚


End file.
